En attendant demain
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: En attendant demain, Tsuna imagine partager avec lui plus qu'un bout de chemin. Et laisse son jumeau maléfique lui faire toutes ces choses dont il rêve en secret. 2700. OS cadeau pour Sednareinedeseaux.


**En attendant demain**

Euh… Bon. J'avais pas prévu d'entrer sur le fandom Reborn avec un OVNI de ce style. D'ailleurs j'avais pas prévu d'y entrer tout court pour le moment. Mais puisque Sedna m'a fait un joli cadeau de Noël avec mon couple favori, j'me suis sentie obligée de faire de même avec le sien. J'ai donc écrit ça. Même si je sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, ça. Joyeux Noël quand même choupette, et bonne année à tous !

Donc bonjour, je suis ToC et je vous préviens tout de suite que maintenant que je suis là vous allez pleurer des pierres et chier des bulles. Au mieux xD

Genre : Indéterminé. Mais grave. Oscille entre crack complet, angst et fluff. Ouais, c'est du Reborn, quoi.

Couples : 2700/0027. Un soupçon (même plus qu'un soupçon) de 0072/7200 aussi, juste pour kiffer la vibz. Et parce que même Tsuna sait qu'Enma aime Natsu plus que lui.

Enfin voilà, j'ai pas grand-chose de plus à ajouter sur cette chose. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu rouillée. M'enfin j'essaierai de revenir avec mieux un de ces jours.

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

A l'instar de ses bien-aimés gardiens, le Vongola Decimo considérait davantage sa boîte-arme comme un animal de compagnie que comme un simple objet destiné au combat. Le genre de petite bête adorable dont on attend qu'elle vienne se blottir contre nous lors des jours pluvieux où notre moral pique un roupillon dans nos chaussettes de laine. Une boule de chaleur poilue et bienvenue, conçue par le Ciel pour nous apporter du réconfort.

En ce sens, Tsuna avait été plus qu'heureux d'avoir le petit lion à ses côtés après leur retour du futur. Il avait passé plus d'une nuit les yeux grands ouverts, dans l'attente de larmes qui ne venaient pas. Dans ces moments-là, Natsu sautait toujours sur son lit en gémissant pitoyablement et le jeune garçon le serrait dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la crinière flamboyante. Installé confortablement à quelques mètres d'eux à peine, Reborn poussait un profond soupir mais retenait pour une fois ses commentaires acides. Apprendre à faire son deuil était l'une des rares leçons pour lesquelles même un tuteur aussi doué que lui ne pouvait pas aider.

Tsuna lui était reconnaissant de respecter ça. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de Yuni, de Gamma ou de ce qu'il avait fait à Byakuran. Il avait compris la nécessité de ses actions et ne les regrettait pas au sens strict du terme. Pourtant, il lui faudrait encore du temps pour assimiler la perte, et surtout le fait qu'il n'existait aucune victoire qui n'exige en retour quelques sacrifices. Il devait accepter qu'ils avaient suivi le meilleur scénario possible et que rien de ce qu'il aurait pu tenter n'y aurait changé quoi ce que soit.

Il savait que la plupart des membres de sa famille ressentaient la même impression de vide et d'impuissance mais se voyait mal aller quémander un câlin à Gokudera ou à Yamamoto -mêmes si ses deux camarades auraient sans doute été ravis d'accéder à sa requête, et encore moins à l'indomptable Ryohei. L'image d'Hibari lui offrant une étreinte maladroite faisait trembler ses épaules de terreur et d'hilarité contenue. Chrome aurait été parfaite dans ce rôle si seulement elle n'avait pas refusé tout contact humain. Quant à Lambo et Mukuro, il préférait éviter d'y penser. Ils le vanneraient encore à propos de cet instant de faiblesse à son soixante-dixième anniversaire, pour peu qu'ils survivent tous jusque là.

Alors il se tournait vers Natsu. Natsu, son compagnon d'infortune. Le miroir de son âme, d'après les dires de Kyoko. Lui seul était réellement apte à comprendre la détresse et la souffrance de son maître puisqu'il les ressentait également. Tsuna avait beau connaître cette particularité, il était toujours étonné de voir à quel point le lionceau et lui se ressemblait. Ils partageaient la même frayeur face à ce monde auquel ils n'entendaient rien, pourtant prêts à se battre jusqu'au bout afin de protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient. Cependant, leur connexion spirituelle n'avait pas que des avantages, loin de là. L'animal, par exemple, ignorait la honte. Il était celui qui se cachait derrière lui et tremblait de tous ses membres tandis que Tsuna bandait ses muscles au maximum pour empêcher ses jambes de se dérober sous lui avant une bataille, montrant sans complexe à toute l'assistance l'étendue de sa faiblesse. Balayant d'un geste malheureux le masque de courage qu'il s'était construit avec peine. Après ce genre de scènes, il s'attendait presque à ce que quelqu'un lui passe une pelle pour qu'il creuse un trou très profond dans lequel il pourrait s'enterrer et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Evidemment, aucun des ses « amis » n'éprouvait assez de pitié à son égard pour lui procurer l'accessoire salvateur. Cette bande d'ingrats.

Il y avait aussi d'autres moments, exactement comme celui qu'il était en train de vivre, où l'absence de gêne de Natsu le mettait dans des situations inconfortables. Compromettantes, même. En gros, de la torture pure et simple. Pour cette raison, il s'était bien gardé de laisser sortir Natsu de sa boîte en présence d'une certaine rouquine dont il était amoureux. Seulement, il n'avait pas imaginé même dans ses pires cauchemars qu'une autre menace, encore plus imposante, viendrait de l'extérieur, histoire d'achever ce qui restait de sa pauvre carcasse.

Kozato Enma. Le vil, le perfide Kozato Enma.

S'il avait été tout à fait honnête avec lui-même -et il l'était, quelque part, il aurait admis qu'Enma n'était en rien responsable de la récente tournure des évènements. Sa bouille d'ange à faire craquer le Diable en personne, peut-être. Cela dit, Tsuna n'avait jamais rien eu de démoniaque, même s'il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions.

Ta boîte-arme reflète tes émotions. Elle en avait de bonnes. Et si par hasard elle avait effectivement raison, il venait de faire connaissance avec son côté sombre. Je te salue, jumeau maléfique, maugréa-t-il en continuant de fixer le lionceau qui l'ignorait superbement, étalé de tout son long sur les genoux du fauteur de trouble. Quelques pépites orangées se mirent à scintiller dangereusement dans ses pupilles. Natsu émit en réponse une sorte de ronronnement sonore qui manqua de le faire tomber à la renverse.

C'était donc officiel : même sa propre conscience se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

« Tu as dit quelque chose, Tsuna ? »

Le concerné leva les yeux pour rencontrer les prunelles écarlates de son nouvel ami. Il jaugea longuement son expression vaguement inquiète et cette aura blasée jusqu'à l'indécence qui perlait par tous les pores de sa peau. Son regard se perdit ensuite sur cet adorable nez et ce pansement non moins mignon qui le recouvrait presque entièrement. Ses poings se serrèrent néanmoins au souvenir de ceux qui les avait trop souvent blessés tous les deux. Ces brutes épaisses… Si un jour elles osaient revenir à la charge, il leur ferait payer leurs coups et leurs injures. Au centuple. Un autre que lui en souffrait, à présent. Quelqu'un à qui il tenait, de surcroît. Tout avait changé. Il entendit Natsu grogner et secoua la tête en soupirant. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour ce type de pensées.

Enma les observait tour à tour, inconscient de l'échange silencieux qui s'effectuait entre eux. « Tout… tout va bien? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, essayant en vain de masquer son intérêt.

« Non, rien ne va, » songea Tsuna en se laissant tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur le sol fraîchement lavé. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu presque tous ses repères. Seuls deux d'entre eux avaient été épargnés après sa rencontre avec Reborn : la certitude qu'il ne serait jamais capable de tuer et son amour indéfectible pour Sasagawa Kyoko, la fille qui avait pris la peine d'adresser la parole au nase qu'il était. En l'espace de quelques semaines, elles lui avaient aussi été arrachées. Et deux des causes de ce chamboulement forcé le regardaient actuellement avec leurs yeux trop grands, attendant des mots qu'il n'était pas en mesure de prononcer.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de la manière dont ça avait commencé, pas plus que de l'instant où tout avait basculé et où il avait enfin considéré sa relation avec Enma sous un angle différent. Un angle qui laissait entrevoir pour le futur des terrasses de café et des glaces partagées, quelques voyages en Italie, un détour par Paris, un baiser volé et un bruit de vaisselle cassée, le sable chaud d'une plage, le chant des mouettes et un coucher de soleil sur le Pacifique ou la Méditerranée, qui sait. Une famille, peut-être. Un anneau doré à son doigt encore nu, des enfants. Pas les leurs ou sans doute que si. Un roux clair se teintant de reflets rouges. De beaux cheveux longs coupés à la hâte en une tignasse aussi désordonnée que la sienne. Une femme qui s'éloigne pour laisser sa place à un autre. Un semblant de rêve érigé pour Kyoko, destiné à Enma. Un unique instant et soudain il s'était trouvé prêt à tout lui offrir. Toute sa vie. Et il n'avait même pas eu peur. C'était arrivé comme le bref contact de leur mains, avec un naturel désarmant. Bien que sociable et parfois confiant à la limite du ridicule, Tsuna avait toujours été terrifié par les mains des gens. Ces mains qui ne savaient que le cogner. A part de très rares privilégiés, il ne laissait personne le toucher. Et encore moins un presque inconnu débarqué quelques jours auparavant avec sa bande d'allumés. Pourtant, il avait initié ce contact de lui-même, l'avait voulu, l'avait _désiré_. Sans y réfléchir, sans même rougir. Alors, il avait compris. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui lui permettait d'être Tsuna. Pas le Dixième, pas celui qui devait rassurer et motiver les troupes, pas un amoureux transi, pas un grand frère, pas un ennemi, pas tout à fait un ami. Juste Tsuna. Sans obligation. Libre.

A présent… A présent oui, il avait peur. Peur de ne pas résister au besoin viscéral de s'enfuir avec lui, surtout après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Peur de se tromper en énonçant cet amour qu'il sentait grandir en lui à chaque seconde. Enma méritait mieux que quelques paroles maladroites et inarticulées. Tellement mieux. Il fallait attendre qu'il apprivoise cet amour. Attendre encore un peu.

« Oui oui, ça va, » dit-il finalement, couvrant son malaise avec un rire qui sonnait faux. « C'est juste ces foutues équations. J'y comprends rien, comme d'habitude. »

« Ah…d'accord, » répondit Enma d'un air un peu déçu. Comme s'il avait espéré autre chose. Natsu feula son accord et lui tourna le dos. Tsuna se mordit la langue, contrarié. Il aurait aimé lui ouvrir son cœur, il savait que l'autre garçon l'écouterait quoi qu'il arrive mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas discuter de ce sujet avec lui. Ca le touchait le trop près. D'ailleurs, il _était_ le sujet. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détourner la conversation, son ami le coupa. « C'est pas moi qui vais pouvoir t'aider sur ce coup-là, » murmura-t-il avec un minuscule sourire d'excuse. Tsuna eut soudain envie de l'embrasser.

Natsu sauta sur l'occasion et attaqua subitement, accrochant ses griffes au tee-shirt du rouquin pour se hisser au niveau de son visage. Il lapa sa joue une première fois, joueur, s'attirant les regards médusés des deux garçons, puis, semblant satisfait de son effet, entreprit de couvrir sa victime de léchouilles baveuses. Enma, d'abord surpris, haussa les épaules et se laissa débarbouiller sans réagir. Tsuna, de son côté, s'efforçait de rester calme. Cependant, quand la langue râpeuse du félin vint effleurer par _accident _la bouche du jeune Shimon, il sentit son monde s'écrouler autour de lui et faillit s'évanouir. Il aurait préféré. A la place, il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et se mit à tousser bruyamment, portant ses mains à sa gorge dans l'espoir illusoire que cela l'aiderait à retrouver son souffle. Pris de court, Enma pencha la tête sur le côté et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur au lionceau avant qu'un rictus malicieux ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

« Ton chat est vraiment _très_ affectueux envers moi, Tsuna, » asséna-t-il tout en délogeant Natsu pour le replacer sur ses cuisses. L'innocence incarnée. Ou pas.

Oki. L'esprit malmené de notre héros voguait entre l'incompréhension la plus totale et la douloureuse conscience de s'être fait griller. En beauté. Il avait le droit de crier au complot là, non ?

« Mais tu sais quoi ? Ca ne me dérange pas, au contraire, » continua-t-il doucement, reprenant ses caresses sur le lionceau qui ronronna de plus belle, atteignant le niveau sonore d'un petit moteur. Après un temps de flottement, Tsuna répondit à cette confession voilée par un immense sourire, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Enma lui sourit à son tour, dévoilant à peine ses jolies quenottes mais complètement sincère. Le silence s'étira, confortable, tandis qu'ils jaugeaient tous deux les risques qu'ils encourraient à pousser leurs mains un peu plus loin dans les flammes et à se brûler avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Le brun remarqua malgré tout le vacillement de son compagnon, dont le buste s'affaissa un instant, comme écrasé par un poids invisible. Culpabilité. Doute. Il choisit de l'ignorer et décida dans la foulée qu'il était plus que temps d'aller au lit en apercevant Natsu qui commençait à se frotter contre une partie de l'anatomie du rouquin qu'il préférait de loin découvrir par lui-même. Plus tard.

« Allez, coucouche panier, sale bête, » grogna-t-il affectueusement en ouvrant sa boîte. Le fauve émit un miaulement outré avant d'être arraché aux bras de son protecteur.

« On dort ? » demanda platement ledit protecteur, encore et toujours stupéfié par cette technologie étrange.

« On dort, » approuva Tsuna, tout en se levant pour rejoindre son lit. En passant, il déposa un baiser sur le coin gauche de la bouche d'Enma. Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner sans une once de surprise et il comprit aussitôt le message caché derrière cette indifférence feinte : « La prochaine fois, vise un peu plus à droite, idiot. »

La prochaine fois. Ca sonnait bien. Oui, il ferait ça, la prochaine fois. Et aussi toutes les autres. Ils avaient le temps, après tout.

Occupé qu'il était à rouer de coups son oreiller, il ne vit jamais Enma empoigner la lettre dissimulée sous le sien, ni l'air triste teinté d'un fol espoir qu'il arbora en se rappelant brusquement son contenu.

**oOo**

Et voilà. Pas trop perturbés ? Eh oui, je me lance dans la zoophilie mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Tsu et Enma sont vraiment trop adorables pour leur propre bien. Même au vu de certains évènements dont je tairai la teneur tellement ils dépriment de la life. Pourquoi, Amano ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? T_T

Parenthèse pour choupette : Oui je sais, ça ne ressemble à rien mais je le vis bien. Tu auras sans doute remarqué que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de terminer sur une note triste. En même temps, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, hein.

A bientôt les jeunes ! Et bonne rentrée :D


End file.
